Pneumatic tires composed of, for example, rubber, an organic fiber material and a steel member have been used for vehicles such as passenger cars.
Use of resin materials, particularly thermoplastic resins and thermoplastic elastomers, in tire materials, has been studied in recent years, considering that the resins have light weights, high shapability, and high recyclability. These thermoplastic polymer materials (thermoplastic elastomer, thermoplastic resin materials and the like) have a lot of advantages from the viewpoint of improving productivity, such as being injection moldable. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-46030 proposes a tire produced using a polyamide-based thermoplastic elastomer as a thermoplastic polymer material.